The White Vampyre
by Angelic Cataclysm
Summary: First there was the new totally Bad-A Red Vampyres, now there's Aliyah-Din: a fledgling vamp with white tattoos. The summary's terrible, I know, but bear with me please :)


**Zoey**

The sight trapped me in its gaze of beauty mixed with fire.

_I'll never forget that night._

I remember the white blazing flames, rising and rising until they reached the skies. Never ending and never faltering once to release its two captives inside.

"No!" I wailed, called Spirit to my side and it was there instantely. Warm and purple and friendly, compassionate and lifting. Positive and readily awaiting my command. Stark was beside me, Stevie Rae on the other side, Damien and the Twins were behind me. I remember Aphrodite and Darius, , Lenobia, Dragon. I remember the entire House of Night there on that night, all watching with amazement mixed with horror at the rising and impenetrable wall of fire that was acting as a cage to my friend inside.

"Hurry! Cast the circle!" my friends immediately were in their circle formation, calling to their elements respectively.

Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. All the five elements in glorious rhythym dancing in a net of colors. Placing my hand in front of me and my palm facing the cage of flames, I commanded the five to take away the barrier.

The combined force of the elements were more than a match for the wall of flames and it pried the whiteness away. Water came first, dousing the flames until they were nothing but smoke. Fire was second, making any remaining embers disappear. Earth caused the ashes to leave and restore the blackened grass with new grass and Air blew away the smoke, revealing the forms of two people.

"Aly!" I cried out before gasping as I saw the gleaming silver pierce through her heart, blood spurting from her mouth and she fell. Tears filled my eyes and I was running towards her as tears blurred my vision before flooding over and down my cheeks.

**Aliyah-Din**

She remembered the quick pounding of her heart, beating so fast inside of her chest that she was positive that it would break through her ribcage. She watched as her opponent casted a cage of eternal flames, supposed to burn forever in its strongest and hottest form: white fire. She watched as the flames turned from red, orange, yellow, then blue, white, and then so blindingly bright that it almost blinded her.

"_Watch these flames as they shine so bright  
Turning to something more then just light  
Burn to the heavens, rise to the stars  
Entrap us in a cage of burning white stars."_

Aliyah-Din had watched in awe as her opponent recited the incantation, her voice rising in volume until it was a piercing scream. When she was done, she was shocked to see a light running around her and her opponent both in a wide circle. As it spun it expanded until magyick runes engraved into the ground and they burst in fireworks of light and white flames erupted skywards. Rising so high that Aliya-Din was sure that they would reach the heavens.

Her silent awe was halted when her opponent teleported in front of her and grabbed her face and shoved her backwards. Had Aliyah-Din not been a fighter, she would've been thrown into the wall of flames behind her and been cooked alive until she was nothing but ashes.

With the agility of a cat, Aliyah-Din back-flipped and dug her feet into the ground. Halting her fly and race towards the white flames. Effectively stopping herself from being burned alive but the exchange of blows were not over because it was Aliyah-Din's turn to retaliate. She felt her opponent teleport herself in front of her again and in a wink Aliyah-Din ducked from a kick and shot up. In the process, punching her quarry in the chin and sending her in an ascent upwards. Aliyah-Din heard the sound of a crack in bone structure from her fist colliding with the chin and let a small smile of victory grace itself on her delicate features.

Watching her opponent fly, she also saw the person mimic her move and flip so that she would land on her feet and not flat on her back.

"I should've known that you would've been something special," said her opponent. Aliyah-Din's features were calm and she raised her head at the remark though she didn't respond as she launched herself at rocket speed towards that person. When she raised her foot to kick her opponent in the face she was stopped by a hand that grabbed her ankle in a vice-like grip.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Aliyah-Din cooly while trying to twist herself away from the grip her adversary. Her attempts were fruitless because her opponent didn't so much as flinch from her attempts to free herself.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"..."

Aliyah-Din gasped as her opponent, with suprising strength, threw her into the air and still gripping her ankle slammed her into the ground. Again and again Aliyah-Din's body met with the hard ground. She felt like a hammer and the ground the nails as her opponent laughed sadistically at her pain. Repeatedly making her contact with the ground until blood started splashing onto the grass. Aliyah-Din was tossed from her opponent and fell to the ground on her back, her violet eyes rolling and she moaned in pain.

Her opponent stood over her. Shaking her head as her red avalanche of cherry locks swayed in tune with her head. Tsk-ing three times in a row, "Yes, you do know what I mean, White One."

Aliyah-Din stared up at her blankly before mustering up what strength she had left and pulling herself into a sitting position. Rising up slowly as her legs wobbled underneath her, she took note on the bruise that was forming around her ankle.

Her hands shot up reflexively when her opponent went to punch her. Catching her fist just in time, stopping it from colliding with her face like a hammer to nail. Aliyah-Din was suprised when her strength faltered and her opponent began to overpower her, but she didn't give in to her strength and that caused the cherry-head to raise a perfect eyebrow curiously.

"Why do you fight me, Ali?"

Aliyah-Din stared into the dark eyes of Hecate before responding, "Because I have to."

Hecate scowled and added more strength to her push and Aliyah-Din nearly stumbled backwards. Redirecting Hecate's fist from her face and to the side, her hand trembling from the fight of strength and strength.

Yanking her fist from Aliyah-Din's hold Hecate jumped several meters back. The two Vampyres then began to circle one another, like vultures their eyes bore into one another. They both stopped at the same time, both reaching for their respective weapons.

Aliyah-Din watched as Hecate materialized her chain scythe. Light piecing together like pieces from a puzzle and the weapon was formed, dangerous, sharp, and almost glowing in the light of the white flames.

Hecate watched as Aliyah-Din murmured something and a long black object appeared in front of her. "_A katana_..." thought Hecate as the sword fully formed, positioned horizontally in the air and Aliyah-Din placed her hand on it. When she gripped it fully, the air around the sword burst invisibly with power. Hecate shivered in anticipation.

Hecate began to flick her wrist and her chain scythe started spinning dangerously in the air, each whir indicating that Hecate was ready for bloodshed. When the thing was spinning in fast blurred motions Hecate sprang forward just as Aliyah-Din shot off at the same time.

They both covered the distance in moments and Aliyah-Din unsheathed her katana, gripping the black hilt with one hand and swipping in one fluid motion to block the scythe that was aimed at her. Long, thin ditches were traced into the ground as dirt was misplaced and thrown into the air harshly as Hecate's chains rattled around her in a chaotic dance of chains and blades. Her smile widened when her next motion caused a slice to form on Aliyah-Din's upper arm and blood seeped through it. The delicious smell made its way into Hecate's nostrils and she inhaled deeply and began to laugh as she began to lacerate Aliyah-Din's body.

More blood began to drip from the girl as Hecate stared at her in their wild dance, Aliyah-Din was more then bruised and bloodied while she was much less then injured. Other then the bruise on her chin and slight pain from a cracked bone and small scratches here and there. Hecate was pretty much uninjured when compared to the dripping-with-blood Aliyah-Din.

That was changed when Aliyah-Din slashed Hecate across her stomach and blood burst through her layer of torn skin. Hecate was more than shocked when Aliyah-Din continued her attack and rammed the hilt of her katana onto Hecate's forehead.

Aliyah-Din smiled victoriously as she began to assault with blows that were painful but not painful enough to stop their battle. Nothing could stop her tirade and because of that, splatters from blood began to converge and become puddles.


End file.
